The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for generating unique designs for use in personalization of electronic devices. Merely by way of example, embodiments of the present invention provide a system for generating a multi-color, spatially varying design that is permanently printed onto a surface of an electronic device. In a particular embodiment, the design is based on randomization of a user's inputs and is printed onto an exterior surface of a digital camcorder. However, the scope of embodiments of the present invention is broader than this particular application and can be applied to other electronic devices including cameras, phones, personal digital assistants, and the like.
Digital video cameras and other personal electronic devices are currently in widespread use. The outer surfaces of these electronic devices is generally not personalized. Thus, a conventional camera, phone, or video camera will include an exterior surface of a single color, perhaps including a logo associate with the device manufacturer or service provider. In order to “personalize” electronic devices, manufacturers have marketed “shells” or “skins” that can be snapped over the original device or can replace one or more exterior surfaces of the original device. An example of such a skin is a removable faceplate for a cellular phone, which, for example, may include a logo of a favorite sports team.
Some computer manufacturers have provided customers with an option of specifying an exterior color or pattern for laptop computers. Additionally, when purchasing a laptop computer, some manufacturers provide the purchaser with the option of choosing from a set of predefined images that are displayed on one or more exterior surfaces of the laptop computer.
Despite the availability of replaceable shells and some products with predefined images, there is a need in the art for methods and systems to personalize electronic devices.